Finding the Light
by DarkScroll
Summary: With Crystal Tokyo destroyed and their beloved rulers murderd. The wrolds of our solar system have fallen into chaos. Will the four new Senshi from the far reaches of our galaxy be able to re-capture the now awakend demon that once resided inside our sun?
1. Prolouge

Special Thanks to:   
· Justine, my partner in crime for writing this fic  
· Kagome for not having a single clue as to who I was but willing to help all the same!   
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon. ::sniff:: I really wish I did though... So uhh yeah. All of the old characters belong to their creators but all other else belongs to me k? ^_^   
  
  
  
_

Eons ago, in a world unknown,  
An Ancient Evil took over a throne.  
This dark beauty with powers untold,  
All within her grasp, she took hold.  
  
  
Warriors from afar  
Flew from their stars  
With hope in their hearts,  
And faith in their ties,  
These strong young women  
Took their part to the skies.  
  
  
This Ancient Evil could not withstand  
The power of the many souls at hand.  
Loosing her strength, she became but a lamb,   
Sent to a desolate system to be banned.   
  
  
For many millennia she sleeps in her tomb  
Not a soul to stir her from this eternal gloom.  
But life in this system was but a mistake.  
Their life force fed her power to awake.  
  
  
The day she breaks free,   
All those that share the soul  
With her original foe,  
Shall find a most painful death.  
To no longer find breath.  
  
  


_ After the destruction of chaos, and Neo-Queen Serenity took the throne in Crystal Tokyo, earth had thrived and was a beautiful, peaceful place. For 2000 years, the people of earth lived full and happy lives, extended by the power of the silver imperium crystal. During this era of peace they called the Era of Serenity, humans had worked together and made reach to the other planets in the solar system. Planets once uninhabitable for life to sustain itself we're now thriving through technological advances and were living peacefully under the rule of their respected queens: Neo-Queen Mercury, Neo-Queen Mars, Neo-Queen Jupiter, and Neo-Queen Venus. The planets of the outer rim were used as outposts to fight off incoming threats and defend the people inside, as they were during the silver millenium of so long ago.   
  
Queen Serenity became uneasy as the years progressed. She knew her people were happy but she still felt an overwhelming dread. The people became worried when their once happy and calm queen became quiet and withdrawn. Emerging less and less from palace into the inviting sunlight. During her depression, she split the silver imperium crystal in half, each half re forming into its own separate crystal. She gave one half to her daughter Rini, instructing her that it would have the same effect as the original crystal and that she still needed to guard it with her life.   
  
But one day, their peace was shattered.   
  
The sun turned black and there was a violent storm on every civilized planet. The servants of each palace remember seeing the rulers eyes fogging over and becoming a flat black. Neo-Queen Mercury was walking outside her palace in the gardens near a giant lake. When a dark cloud covered the castle, Mercury's eyes faded and became black as she threw herself into the lake. Forcing herself to stay underwater, she slowly drowned herself.   
  
It was said the Neo-Queen Mars was praying before and altered fire, and as if she was sleep walking, she laid down on her back in the fire. No sound of pain or horror escaped her lips, she simply laid there, eyes glassed over and she cremated herself. The poor servant that stumbled onto her burning body said that she had a calm look as if she was enjoying watching the flames engulf her body.   
  
Neo-Queen Jupiter was training as she often did. Distracted by a sparring match with an instructor, but the queen and the servant came under the spell of the unknown foe. Eyes a glossy black, the queen stood still as the servant slowly approached, and quickly, cleanly, snapped the neck of the queen. As Neo-Queen Jupiter fell to the feet of the instructor, he to fell to the ground head from what appeared severe mental trauma. Neo-Queen Mercury   
  
The sword that was fashioned out of a poisonous rock, the same that Princess Serenity used to commit suicide during the silver millenium in her grief, had been guarded in the palace on Venus. Neo-Queen Venus' eyes also became a glossy black as she entered the guarded room. Closing the door behind her, she took the sword in her hands and pierced her heart with the unforgiving blade.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity placed her half of the Imperium Silver Crystal on a small table in the middle of her bedroom. A small hammer in hand, she smashed her half of the crystal. She too fell to the floor. Dead.   
  
As each of the worlds discover the deaths of their rulers, rumors and suspicions started to arise and accusations were made. Each planet believed that assassins from their neighboring planets killed their rulers. King Endymion fell into a state of grief and locked himself into the Crystal Palace. As hatred and contention grew among the people, they started a great war. Later known as the Solar War in record books. Rini, now the queen of the system with her mothers death and her fathers seclusion, made an announcement to the people of the Sol System telling them that it was not assassins that had killed their beloved Queens but rather a great and ancient demon that was apparently hidden in their sun. She also announced that she and Hotaru, a.k.a. Sailor Saturn, would follow the demon and avenge their Mother, rulers, and friends.   
  
For a few years the feelings among the worlds were tense and untrusting. But finally the assumptions returned and the Solar War restarted. Beautiful cities once gleaming and full of happy people were now a pile of rubble with handicaps and beggars littering the streets. And this is where our story begins.   
  
_

But from the darkness   
Shines four lights  
Joining together from paths unalike.  
  
  
One is reluctant,   
But the leader none the less,  
Will find the other three  
And begin the quest  
  
  
The Second is the sister,  
Not known, but still true,  
Contrasting her sisters darkness  
With life and virtue.  
  
  
The third is quiet,  
But with much wisdom for her years  
Though she speaks seldom  
She does have many fears.  
  
  
Fourth is energetic  
Like a burning flame  
Unpredictable to say the least  
But willing to take the blame.  
  
  
These four, though not much in common  
Will conquer the demon.  
  
  
Yet, if they should not find their hearts  
They will surly fail.  
The demon, again, will take hold.  
  
  


_


	2. Ruined Worlds: A Savior Is Found

** Chapter 1- Ruined Worlds: A Savior Is Found **   
  
A young woman blinked as her eyes started to focus. Rubbing the sleep from their deep brown depths, she tried to imagine that the ugly shade of purple for the sky was again the light blue of her childhood. Looking into the sun, she frowned. No longer did she need to squint into the lazy orange ball that hung in the sky like dead weight. What an ugly planet A soft mumbling sound came from the girl sleeping beside her in the bed of old rags.   
  
"Get up!" She growled, pulling her black trench coat over her blue tanktop. Noticing a slight breeze across her knee she looked down. _God Damnit, I must have ripped them last night, and these were my best pair of pants too..._ "I don't want to have no breakfast again because you took to long to get to market. If all the carts are sold out again I swear I'll break your face."   
  
"Damnit Tempest!" Rubbing her bright blue eyes, the other girl sat up. Long raven hair falling into her face. Her brown T-shirt lay un-tucked from her faded jeans and was creased. "Why the hell don't you just go to market without me?"   
  
"Because I have no intent on killing someone while the jump me for our breakfast money." Standing, Tempest took in their surroundings. After the party in a nearby warehouse, both she and her friend we overly drunk and had decided to crash as close as the could, so as not to break their necks trying to walk back home. Sighing, she yanked on her friend's arm, encouraging her further to get up. Smoothing the folds in her black trenchcoat she reached in her pocket to see how much money they had to buy today's "breakfast". Her face fell as she yawned again to find she only had about 15 credits. "Well it looks like we're going to need to get some more work today Hoshi..."   
  
Hoshi pouted and followed Tempest as they made their way towards the market place. The area was mainly large storehouses that were once full of activity but since the wars have since been cleaned out and abandoned. Turning into an ally way, Tempest and Hoshi both stopped up short.   
  
"Well well, if it isn't the two baddest girls in all of Crystal Tokyo." Tempest took a step and stood in front of Hoshi. She was a bit taller than the dark haired girl, maybe 2 inches, and she certainly was stronger.   
  
"And just what do you want of us this fine day Josh?" Tempest tried her best to sound sweet and sarcastic but she couldn't hide the twinge of seething hate from her voice. Her eyes seemed to turn black at the sight of about 5 men, no _boys_, in front of them. Josh, their leader with an ego the size of an elephant had for years wanted to date Tempest, but at every turn she had declined his rather obvious come on's. Which had caused him to become quite nasty since he was one of the better looking men around with his sandy-brown hair and bright green eyes. His figure wasn't too bad at all either. "Expecting another black eye and broken leg before breakfast this morning? It seems you have healed quite nicely since our last encounter."   
  
The others snickered as Tempest proceeded to jerk his chain. Josh quickly closed the gap between himself and Tempest, wrapping his hand around her waist, doing his best to draw their heads close together. "No, just a friendly conversation and maybe a good morning kiss. Is that so bad to ask?" Tempest's stomach turned over from their closeness and his breath smelled of alcohol. _Great... he's drunk..._Pushing at his chest, she attempted to shove him away but his grip was solid. The rancid smell of his breath grew as he placed his lips firmly on hers, bruising them. Her eyes grew wide in fury as she heard the other boys laughing and making catcalls. Hoshi was trying her best to keep her composure, but she knew that she was no match for any of them and did her best to keep hidden. Opening her mouth to try and scold josh, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Enraged further by his boldness she bit down hard until she tasted blood in her mouth. Hearing Josh's surprised yelp of pain she let go. Backing up, he glared at her, furious.   
  
"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" he sneered, blood dripping from his chin. Tempest only returned the cold expression.   
  
"Tempest lets go please!" Hoshi's voice trembled with fear. She tried to pull on Tempest's arm but she refused to move.   
  
"Just hang on a sec." Tempest smiled warmly at her frightened friend, but returned her icy gaze towards the obvisouly fuming Josh. "You may want to go get that looked at before you faint from blood loss dear, or do you wish more pain? I'm ready and willing if that's what you're after." With a sudden gurgled yell, he ran foreword. Without even flinching, Tempest spun and planted the heal of her leather boot into his cheek, sending him staggering to regain his balance, now with a bleeding cheek. The other guys immediately stopped cheering.   
  
Stepping closer to the wounded boy she whispered in a low sultry voice. "Might wanna go fix yourself up before you've got nothing left to impress me with." With that she thrust her knee up into his groin watching him wilt to the ground. "C'mon Hoshi." Tempest smiled sweetly at the other four standing guys as she and Hoshi walked through their midst towards the market.   
  
"Tempest!" Hoshi spoke softly once they were out of earshot. "If you keep acting like this, you're going to end up provoking Josh enough to hurt you... Can't you just ignore him for once?" It was all Tempest could do to keep from completely lashing out at her friend.   
  
"Look Hoshi, you saw how he acted just now!" Tempest turned her head and spit out the remaining blood from her mouth. "If I just ignore him and let him carry on like this, I'll be the one that's gonna end up getting hurt. I refuse to let some twenty-year old with raging hormones and a big ego try and force his way into my life." Hoshi only nodded solemnly as they continued on towards the market.   
  
Both girls only looked straight ahead of themselves as they continued to walk. Passing through dirty alleyways covered in graffiti, An occasional beggar would pull on Tempest's coat or plead with Hoshi for the two girls to share some of their already dwindling supply of money with them. Tempest always felt a twinge of pain when conversing with these people. She would give anything to help these poor people, even give them everything to the cloths on her back if it didn't mean her survival as well. As the crowed of beggars got thicker and more and more sounds of people shouting, doing business or simply talking of the most recent events started to linger in the air, both girls smiled slightly, the thought of food made their dismal morning seem not so bad.   
  
"I'm gonna go see if that old lady got my shipment of bell peppers in yet... I swear if they come in rotten I'm gonna be so pissed off..." Hoshi waved quickly and jogged lightly off.   
  
"Yeah I will too, those things were damn expensive!" Tempest jeered. Smiling at her friends' enthusiasm, Tempest continued on her quest for her and her friend's breakfast.   
  
Looking to the rows of carts and crowds of bustling people before her, it reminded her of a picture she saw of an older marketplace in medieval England. _Perhaps I can get some more books from the Palace today and sell them. They seem to be in pretty high demand lately._ She looked up at what was once obviously a beautiful palace made of crystal, her smile quickly fell to a sneered at what it was now. A crumbling building like all the rest in this bombarded city. Tearing her view from the crumbling building she continued looking through the street side shops for something to eat.   
  
"Aha, I can tell you're a lady of good taste! Why don't you come look at a few of the things I have for sale?" Tempest turned quickly, startled slightly by the sudden outburst. Her attention turned to an older man. He smelled like rotting garbage and from the looks of him, a treadmill wouldn't do him any harm if he could afford one either. He had a few teeth missing from his nasty, sly merchant grin. And his shirt was in defendant need of replacing.   
  
"Unless you got food for cheap, I'm not interested old man." Tempest nearly snarled. She didn't want anything to do with the dirty old man. She was cautious with whom she associated. She learned that much from her father before their home was bombed in this ungodly war.   
  
"No, I'm sorry sweetie, I ain't got no food here. But I do have some nice trinkets from the palace you might like." The old man just kept grinning and Tempest rolled her eyes.   
  
"I doubt there is anything you could have pulled out of there that would impress me old man, but if I look will you just shut up?" She casually walked up to his cart, being sure to keep her distance. The table was covered in various odds and ends from the palace. Pieces of paper, some mismatched earrings, a few hand crafted pens, and a hair clip or two. The old man kept grinning at her like he knew something she didn't. Sighing, she looked the old man in the eye, resting on hand on her hip. "And the something that was supposed to catch my eye is where? Listen bud, I'm not about to blow all my money for food on a trinket from the palace when I can just as easily go get something myself."   
  
"Look again..." She didn't like the tone in his voice. It sounded as if he were a dark demon, tempting her to what appeared as gold, but in reality was a deadly poisin. She again lowered her eyes to the merchandise before her, resting her hands in the pockets of her long black coat. Drifting her eyes over the merchandise again she picked up one pair of earrings. They were tarnished silver studs with black obsidian stones inset into them. Not to impressed, she moved to set them down again when she noticed that there was a ring in the place the earrings had been sitting a moment before.   
  
"Some style, you've got things buried on this table of yours." She had meant for her tone to be sarcastic, but she couldn't help but sound curious because she was dumbfounded as to why she had a sudden feeling of warmth overcome her at the sight of the ring. She knew she wouldn't be able to pay for it, she had to buy her food.   
  
Placing the earrings down to the side, and took hold of the ring. It was just the right size to fit on her middle finger. It was a glossy black band with a silver line outlining the edge of each side. In the center of the black there was a symbol engraved in silver. It looked slightly like a small demon, with a circle at the top, a bat wing like figure to either side, small slivers of silver to either side of the wings and another circle at the bottom. Tempest slipped the ring onto her finger, the strange engraving facing up so she could look at it.   
  
"How much is it?" She asked timidly. Appalled by her sudden lack of self-discipline. She knew she needed to buy for the day but she couldn't bring herself to take off the ring. When she didn't hear a reply she looked up at the old man. "Sir?"   
  
Tempest was surprised to find an empty space of ground in front of her. The old shabby man and his table of mismatched 'junk' had completely disappeared.   
  
"Sir? Sir!? " She called out again. Ring still on her middle finger, she looked around to find a trace of the old scrubby man, but he seemed to have completely disappeared. There wasn't a trace of the man or his cart of wares in the place he once stood or anywhere else that she could see. Shrugging, Tempest continued on through the market place to find breakfast. Hoshi would probably think that she had stolen the ring, or that she was still a bit drunk from the night before with her odd tale.   
  



End file.
